


Overdressed

by mimabeann



Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but little did they know they were falling in love, local idiots are in deeper than they realize, they think they're toying with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: This takes place a couple of weeks (maybe a month or two) after Er’yne and Aden meet… Well before either of them are ready to admit there are any feelings involved. Aden belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Er'yne/Aden, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715320
Kudos: 3





	Overdressed

“Why are you in such a rush to get back to your room Er’yne?” Kira laughed as she parried Er’yne’s practice saber. “Got another holo date or something?”  
Er’yne’s face flushed slightly. “Not a word.” She laughed and gave Kira a playful glare. “If Eri finds out I’m blaming you.” She glanced over at the clock. “I really do need to get going.”   
Kira shrugged and shook her head, pretending to pout at her friend. “Fine, fine. We can pick this up later. Leave me here, all alone.”  
Er’yne laughed and waved as she headed out the door. “Have a nice night Kira.”  
“Shoo, go have fun.”

* * *

Er’yne giggled as Aden’s figure flickered into view on the holocom in her room. She raised an eyebrow as she took in the sight of him standing there, very proudly, in his underwear. “Did I call at a bad time?”  
“Oh, on the contrary, you called at the best possible time!” Aden smirked as he laughed and struck a pose.  
“Well,” she chuckled, “I certainly feel overdressed. Hang on a moment, I’ll be right back.”   
She grinned slyly over her shoulder as she retreated out of view of the holocom to change into her favorite pair of pajamas, a red lace bralette and a matching pair of short sleep shorts. She smiled confidently at him as she walked back into view. “There, that’s better.”  
A smug look spread across Aden’s face. “Nice to see you Er’yni.” She blushed just a bit at his nickname for her and immediately felt thankful that he wouldn’t be able to tell over the holocom. “So, how’ve you been?”

* * *

Moments after they had disconnected their call Er’yne’s holocom received an incoming call. _Eri_. She sighed softly and answered the call from her sister.   
Eri’trya raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. “So, who’s the lucky person?”  
“I - what?” Er’yne laughed.  
“Your crush, Rynnie. Who were you showing off for?”  
“No one! We were just kidding around. I don’t have a crush Eri.” Er’yne pouted.  
Eri’trya frowned and shook her head. “Liar.” She chuckled and looked back up at her sister. “Anyway, I was just calling to tell you I’m heading to Nar Shadaa to pick up some tea and grab lunch with our favorite little raven. Need anything?”  
“I’m good, just tell her I said hey.”  
“Stay safe Er’yne. Make sure the Council doesn’t get wind of your not-crush.” Eri winked and disconnected as Er’yne opened her mouth to object.  
“She’s impossible.” Er’yne huffed.


End file.
